1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and method for mass terminating of multi-conductor transmission cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors for multi-conductor flat cables are well known in the electronic packaging arts. One such connector particularly adapted for use in jumper interconnecting of dual in-line sockets is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,254. The connector described in this patent includes an insulating body having a plurality of terminals mounted therein for soldering to a corresponding plurality of conductors in a multi-conductor cable. However, in order to accommodate the increased speeds of electronic data processing equipment and reduce cross-talk between adjacent conductors in a multi-conductor cable, shielded multi-conductor cables having characteristic impedances have been developed. Electrical connectors for such cables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,806 and 3,907,396. In the connectors described in both of these patents, a multi-conductor cable including a plurality of signal conductors and an even number of drain or shield conductors having the insulation stripped from the ends thereof are separated and alternate signal and drain or shield conductors are terminated at opposite surfaces of a substrate. This type of connector requires fanning alternate conductors on opposite surfaces of a substrate and individual termination of each drain or shield conductor. Although this type of connector is generally suitable where the multi-conductor shielded cable includes an even number of signal and shield conductors, it is unsuitable for terminating more recently developed multi-conductor shielded cable including a pair of juxtaposed shield conductors on each side of each signal conductor. Additionally, the connectors, described in these patents require an individual terminal in the connector for each shield conductor greatly reducing the interconnection density for signal conductors in the connector.
The connector and method for terminating a multi-conductor transmission cable of the present invention provides a solution to the above problems by providing for mass termination of one or more shield conductors to a common bus strip and common termination of the bus strip. Additionally, termination of the signal conductors and shield conductors is accomplished on a common surface of the connector obviating the requirement for separating and fanning the alternate signal and shield conductors.